The Awakening
by merlinkiliemrys
Summary: Thousands of years spent waiting for an old friend. He believed Arthur would soon return, as the Dragon had promised. He went through life never aging inside, but staying old forever on the outside, watching his loved ones grow older and leave the world without him. As Emrys started to lose hope, he finds his enchantment broken as he stands with a young face and a young heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: His Return**

The whites in his beard flew against the breeze as he walked by the same bench across from the same island every day at the same hour. He sat down on the bench as he waited again for the thousandth year for his dear old king to return.

He stared down at his feet again, things were different now. Modern. He was wearing his old boots, never worn out. He grinned at the memories he had with these boots, serving his king. Oh, what he would give to just see him again? Being his manservant was everything he had hoped for compared to now. He was alone and bitter. He had no hope now. He had no one. Everyone he ever loved died. He spent years after the last of the knights and the Queen passed away calling out for the Dragon, but he never came.

He must have died as well. Everyone was dying except himself. He couldn't die, his destiny would wait and he would wait for the other side of the same coin until the world finally broke apart, for his king was waiting for him as well. He wondered what it was like to sleep that long, did Arthur age as well? He never aged, he just enchanted himself to be Dragoon the Great because he couldn't bear to be young anymore, and looking in the mirror at the old, younger him was too painful.

He could have stopped Mordred in the war, he could have. It was his entire fault. He plopped himself on the bench as he stared out past the sunset onto the island where his dear old friend was sleeping. He waited, as he always would.

He tugged on his old red scarf he wore back then, still brighter than blood. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm up his aging fingers that poked through his finger less gloves.

He scratched his chin as strangers walked by staring at the old homeless looking man. The strangers were always walking around with crazy magic; he'd like to say, in their hands. In fact, the strangers in this world do all kinds of magic and tricks; no one gets sentenced to death. It was strange walking through this land, and he still waited for his king.

He took off his beanie and stuffed it inside a bag he had kept from so long ago, still in perfect condition. He stared humming old tunes to himself, even the modern tunes he had heard from these strangers. It frightened the strangers out so he would chuckle to himself as his old man tricks still were working indeed.

He looked back at the island, he waiting for explosions or Arthur to come in a boat saying he was finally here. He didn't understand how Arthur could return even when he had set him off into the deep ocean into the pits of a depressing fire, but he still hoped.

But he could feel his hope slowing burning out like a flickering flame on an old candle. He was getting old inside his mind, but not his heart. His heart was too shattered to go on. He wanted to sleep, sleep like the rest of his friends. He wanted to just be gone, but he still, everyday, walked here, waiting and waiting.

He was currently staying with some family friends that were down a long line of Sir Percival and Sir Leon, he made sure they mentioned him in letters and he kept their paintings to show the very great grandchildren that he was indeed an old friend. The children love his tricks, who wouldn't from an old kooky man with a young heart?

He sighed. It has been approximately seven hours of sitting on the bench, he was never hungry now, and still his King had not returned. Something, something painful stabbed his mind and his heart. He found himself gripping the edge of the bench as he fell over. This was it. He was finally dying; the enchantments weren't as strong as he believed for a Great Sorcerer as himself. He was going to die, and finally be with his friends. Oh how he missed them so. He could see them all now, standing beside him. Smiling at their old friend.

"My friends," he whispered softly through his old raspy voice.

"Are you okay sir?" A short, fat man came wobbling over as he bent down to check up on the old man.

"I'm fine!" He responded bitterly, trying to hurry up his final death so he could see his friends, his beloved friends.

"I will call 911! Let's get you in my car!" The short man tried picking him up but he rolled away.

"No!" He said stubbornly, "Do not touch me! I will destroy you! Let me go! I want to die! I will see my friends finally!"

The short man looked at him, unafraid, but worried, "You really need to go to the hospital now, come on up, let's go old guy."

He tried fighting back but something was wearing him down, forcing him to just go with the short man. He wanted to stay though, he needed to wait for Arthur, and he had another two hours before he had to return home. He kept screaming through his low, raspy voice. Had he really sounded that old and mental?

"Let me go you baboon!" He cried out against the short man.

Something glowed from the island, making the old man's heart stop, falling into the short man's hands.

"Sir! Are you alright!? Wake up! Oh god. He's dead. Come on! Sir. Wake up!" He pounded against the old man's chest. The short man ran into his car, grabbing for his cell phone, dialing 911 quickly.

"Yes. I need an ambulance, this guy- What the hell!" He turned around back to the glowing light shooting from the island and then turning to the old man who was now glowing that same light near his heart.

"I.. I'll call back, something is happening down here!" He touched the button on his phone to end the call as he stared in amazement at the old man.

The old man's hair turned an ebony black as his beard melted away, his hair falling away to a shorter cut. The wrinkles on the old man's face straightened out, his hands transforming into a younger shade. The liver spots faded and his teeth appeared back, straightened and white as the stars in the sky. He could feel the chains of an old arm under his back and an old friend rubbing their hands through his hair and then they were gone and so was he, falling away mindlessly into the darkness.

The short man stared at the old man in awe again, "Sir.. Are you alright?" But he wasn't an old man anymore. The old man that lied there was now a young man, tall, skinny, now healthier looking. His face was young and bright with youth. He would have never thought there was an old man lying there before.

Bright blue eyes snapped open, and a younger and clearer gasp came from the young man's mouth as he had finally awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dragoon **

"Where am I?" A new voice said. It was young, familiar of an old time so long ago. He turned his head slowly to observe his surroundings. His eyes were poorly adjusting the new day. He squinted as he kept looking around. Whoa. New vision. This is strange.

"Sir. I don't know what tricks you are up to but you need to get up now!" A man's voice screamed down at him. It slowly blurred into his head. Oh god. He jumped up, standing on his feet, "Yes sorry about that."

"Sorry.. You're sorry!? I thought you were dead. And old... but now you're... YOU'RE!"

"Young…" Merlin admired as he stared into the reflection coming off the man's car. This is definitely new. He didn't think his magic would even work these many years later. It's a different time now with all these new inventions. He'd have to get use to that. So would Arthur.

Arthur! "Arthur!" He repeated aloud.

"Who? No... My name isn't Arthur," the man said, looking terribly annoyed.

"No not you old git." Oh. Old man bitterness is still in there, which would be hard to get rid of. The man looked taken aback, but Merlin could care less. He needed to find Arthur now. He walked on over, ready to use the rest of his magic to just sail himself across the seas to the island where Arthur was being held.

He tried to move but his young legs were a bit rusty, he found himself falling face first into the ground. The man caught him, "You are sick though! I don't understand of what yet... No one just grows old and young in the next second... but something is wrong and I am going to find it."

Merlin tried to stop him, but he found himself weak, more weak then when he was old. The magic may have changed him but it took more than he could manage out of his energy just to change him. He needed to be stronger so he could meet Arthur. All Merlin could think was how Arthur would be. Would Arthur remember? Would Arthur kill him for this?

He'd have to explain so much to Arthur about the world now, especially how there are no kings or man servants. I bet that won't stop him from treating me like one. "Royal Pratt," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I am just trying to understand what happened here and keep you out of the streets where you may rot if you are dead," the man wobbled into his car, sitting Merlin in the passenger seat.

"I wasn't talking to you. Jeez. Just let me go, we don't even know each other. I need to find my best friend. I have to save him. He needs me."

Merlin kept pleading and pleading but the dumb man wouldn't let him go. He was getting frustrated. Right when the man put his foot on the pedal to start the car, Merlin mumbled under his breath a spell he remember that could stop things from going. He learned how to strengthen and apply this spell to the new technology, as the people of this time called it, and make things bend to his will.

Immediately the car stopped, engines shut off, with nothing left but the car sitting there. "Oh bloody hell! I'll have to pay for that. What happened? It was working a few seconds ago."

"Oh well. I guess now you will have to let me go."

Merlin reached for the door, but the man locked it. This guy had to be kidding himself. Merlin was Emrys, a great sorcerer of his time. He could conjure the skies and the clouds to bend to his will. He could destroy or save the world if he liked. Of course, he would save it, but still. He was powerful and a stupid little moving machine wouldn't stop him.

He mumbled an unlocking spell he used to use, as he used it on the car door this time. it unlocked and it pushed open the car door, but the man pulled it shut. He glared at the man, this was getting ridiculous and frustrating. Merlin was going to have to tap into his older works, dangerous stuff when going in an old memory of his.

"Why do you need to help you friend so bad? You were old and now you are young, younger than I am, almost as young as my son would be. So tell me... Who the hell are you?"

The man, all red and blotchy, looked at him nervously, pushing his glasses up. Merlin turned his gaze to him with is most serious and dangerous face that he used back in the days in danger and spoke clearly and with all the toughness he had left, "I am no one now."

The man gulped. "And you will let me go this instant, No questions asked and no answers given. Got it?" Merlin continued. The man nodded quickly, unlocking the door. Merlin jumped out and ran to a dock with a boat tied on. "I'm coming to get you my King," Merlin thought to himself as he raced his way inside the boat, pedaling with all his might through the waters to the island.

_A light shot through the air connecting from the waters as another gaze of light in a ball floated freely like a speck of dust. It has to find the correct way and current of the winds to get to its official destination. The ground spread its roots, sucking in the dirt and flowers, being drowned by sunlight and waters. The soul searched around, it had to be here, and it said it was just right here. _

_Another light shot through the island, jackpot._

_The sand circled around the dirt as a hand shot out, grabbing for a helping hand. _

_A face jumped out of the dirt, mouth gaping open, gasping for air. Bright blue eyes had awakened._

_"What happened?" The sleeping body spoke._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Frey**

"Hey! Frey! Get down here before the cab leaves!" The roommate screamed at the top of her lungs. Rolling out of the bed, the other girl, Frey, ran her hands through her hair. She'd had to see Ryan tonight, ending their relationship; she wasn't really ready for the heartbreak.

The thing is Frey and Ryan had been dating for a couple of years now, things were going okay after the year, she'd changed, but she never had the idea on whether it was him or her. It was her.

She lost her brother last year and things were pretty rough, she hated parties, friends, social gatherings, dresses, make up, getting ready definitely. She just wanted to wither away in her bed with books and tea, until she'd meet her brother again.

Of course, her friend Morgan never would allow it. He was a great friend and he seemed to be the only one who stuck with her through the years after the incident. He always spaced away though as if trying to remember something he kept forgetting, but she loved the crazy bloke.

She stuck her feet into the heels her mother use to hate. Throwing on a tight black dress, she walked down the stairs, finding Morgan waiting.

"Look has finally gotten out of the smelly old cave you call a bedroom!" He smiled, throwing his blazer over his t-shirt.

"Well you're screaming wasn't going to stop, figured might as well get out."

He held out his hand, she held on tightly, hoping not to fall. It felt years since she figured out how to walk. This was going to be difficult. She doubt Ryan even cared anymore about her in the first place, he never really came to visit her and when he did, he just wanted to get a jump in her pants, of course she'd let him. The most boring thing in the world. Once he'd left, she'd be a robot, staring at her ceiling, wondering what her brother would think of her right now. She kept her tears inside as they sat themselves inside the waiting cab.

The cab drove off, she let go of Morgan's hand as she sat uncomfortably in the cab, wishing she could just jump out the door right now.

"Frey! Hello. Earth to Frey!"

She jumped, "Hmm?"

He rolled his eyes, "Figures. I let you out of the cave and you already start to dream off into that little head of yours."

She tried to smile big, "I'm just tired. That's all."

"You always are."

She looked at him, "You know why."

He nodded, "Yes I know. Nightmares and your brother. He wouldn't want this for you though. I would know. The bloke was my mate. I miss him too and I definitely believe he is telling me right now... TAKE MY SISTER OUT! Don't let her rot in the room!"

She laughed quietly, "I know I know. I'm here now alright."

"Are you finally going to throw out that piece of trash you call a boyfriend tonight?" Morgan said, spitting with disgust. He really hated Ryan. She couldn't blame him, he was a dickhead. No doubt.

She nodded and he smiled in victory. Now the worst part of the night as the cab stopped in front of Ryan's club his father had owned, this was just going be a wonderful party. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as they stepped out of the cab, making their way to the security outside of the club.

The small boat grazed itself against the mud of the island. Merlin stepped out, staring up at the old place he had visited all those years ago and never tried visiting again, afraid of the spell never working. But it did work! He saw the lights beaming in the sky; he felt it in his heart that his king had awakened. Arthur was reborn.

He, at first, slowly walked up the hill that led up to towers and tombs of where he had first begun the spell. But he couldn't keep his feelings in anymore; he sped up his walking to get to the towers faster.

"Arthur! Arthur! I'm here!" He screamed as he raced up the hill to the stairs to make his way to the towers.

He tripped in the dirt, picking himself up quickly he finally stopped himself in the middle of the surrounding towers and tombs of the hill.

"Arthur!" He tried calling out again.

Out of breath, he searched around the place. It felt like hours until he realized there was no sign of Arthur. Had he imagined the beams? No. He hadn't. He felt it, he knew he did. His magic worked.

But his heart couldn't help but sink as he had a slight piece of doubt in his mind of whether or not it worked. It could have been a fluke, a wrong turn of his magic. Something else could have triggered it. No, he had to be here. It's where he last left him.

He remembered the spell he cried out the day of Arthur's burial. The enchantment of flames protected Arthur's body, preserving it until the dragon's prophecy of return could be fully full filled.

He ran by one of the tombs he remembered the years ago. He said a few words and with the flick of his hand the tomb opened. He had set this device of hiding so many years ago; he'd spent years hiding in the cave, forgetting of the outside world, only waiting patiently for his king.

He walked down the familiar stoned steps. He could see his breath misty in the air from the cold inside the cave. This would be the only way to find Arthur and since he had the power once more, he knew he could find him. A simple locating spell would do.

He walked further down the cave as the tomb closed behind him. He stopped himself at the circular decor of the crystal stones had had transferred from the cave of the druids so long ago.

He knelt down in the sanctuary he had built for his magic from the previous years. He stared around, almost smiling at the familiarity everything was bringing to him. He had changed out of his old man clothes, slipping into his familiar man servant attire.

He figured if Arthur returned, he needed to appear as he had last seen him. He would have a lot to explain to Arthur about the new world. All the things especially the fact of no royalty. Oh, he would have a kick at that. Probably beat Merlin until he admitted he was lying, even if he wasn't.

He put his hands deep into the dirt of the cave, picking up the spectacles of mud left from the rain previously. He let his tears drop into the mud at the thought of Arthur being alive.

He used his free hand to grab a crystal from the sanctuary. He rubbed it into the mud then squishing it in his joined fists. He whispered a spell into his fists. Then his heart whispered, "Show the way to Arthur."

His eyes glowed with gold as the crushed crystals and mud sparkled in a purple and pink light. They gathered together, forming a mirror in front of Merlin. They then glowed again as an image reflected inside.

His heart dropped as he gasped, "Arthur."

"What do you mean' it's over!' "Ryan screamed down at Frey.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being so dramatic. I haven't seen you in weeks. And the last time I saw you humped me until I faked a scream."

He winced, "You faked it."

"Obviously. Did you think I really loved being jumped by you? I wasn't even moving!"

He shrugged, "We're not breaking up."

"Oh really? We're not? Because you say so?"

"Yes."

She slapped him, "Well that's too bad Ryan. Get over yourself and whatever you thought this was. I'm done with you. You're a dick. And you are a horrible boyfriend."

He stalked off in anger, glaring back at her as she grinned at him. Now he doesn't understand what had happened, but it seemed very entertaining to himself at the moment.

He was confused though. By the people. They were dressed differently. The girl was as well. In his kingdom, no peasant would be allowed to wear those kinds of things. In fact, what was this place?

He stared around, was this sorcery?

"Excuse me peasant! Where am I? Are you a part of the druids?"

No answer. Well I'd certainly have her hanged for this. Not really though of course, Merlin would disapprove and Guinevere. Merlin! Guinn! Where were they?

"Merlin!" He screamed out, no answer.

He looked around the strange dancing and brightly dressed peasants.

"Hm. I wonder where stupid Merlin is now. Probably at the tavern. Again! Better ask Gaius."

He was about to ask the people to get out of his way until they walked straight through him. He nearly jumped at the actions of peasants. Why? How could they do that?

What was this sorcery? Merlin would have a lot of explaining to do. He turned around and looked for the girl; she definitely would have answers to all this somehow.

"Hey girl. I have some questions for you about this kingdom! Hello!"

He stopped at the side of the girl, who was ignoring him. Rudeness. From a lady to a king! How unacceptable. She kept walking again, pretending not to hear him as he kept walking right through people who hardly reacted at all. What was happening?!

He stopped just as the girl stopped. It all shot through his head, the memories. He remembered the war and Mordred.

"Oh God," he whispered. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He got angry with himself, quickly wiping the tears away. A King should never cry. That's what his father would say.

He gasped at the sorcery the girl had in her hand as she pulled out a square looking thing. It glowed and beeped. She was moving screens and letters. She was writing a message?! Without a quill or ink? What was this place?

_Morgan. Where are you? I finally dumped Ryan. I'd like to go home now._

**Alright. Meet me by the DJ.**

****What was a DJ?

"Lady. What is this in your hand? Druid work?"

Still no answer. He jumped up and down in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. Someone needs to answer him!

The girl disappeared in Arthur's view. He shrugged it off as he walked passed a reflection that stopped him in his steps. No. It couldn't be.

As he put his hands to his face, the strange object as well in his hand.

"No… How could this be?" He gasped as the lips moved along his.

In the reflection, the lady's hands were on her face along with the object in her hands. Arthur gasped, she did as well. He moved his head to the right, she did the same. They were copying each other's moves.

"Sorcery…" He could only whisper.

"Frey. Come on, let's go dance or something." Morgan stepped into view.

Arthur nearly jumped at the touch.

"What's wrong Frey?" Morgan asked.

Arthur shook his head as he stared at the face of Morgan. It wasn't possible, none of this was possible. He stared back at the reflection of the girl, her expression the same as his.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Was all he could manage to say through Frey's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Return**

Morgan laughed at Frey. "Is this one of your stupid pranks? Ay! Good one!" He punched her arm. She looked back at him, confused. "What happened?"

"Oh stop trying to get out of this party and go have fun, dance with someone. Go on!" He pushed her onto the dance floor and in a fast motion; everyone disappeared except for one man. A tall, thick man with blonde hair like her stood in the middle of the dance floor. He was dressed in a medieval type of uniform that was a dark red. He looked around confused and frightened.

There was something familiar about him, something lost that she couldn't quite grasp. He looked around frantically and then stopped at her. She whispered, "Who are you? And where has everyone gone?"

"I don't know where I am," he screamed.

"It's alright. You don't need to shout. It's just us."

"Who are you? Where is Merlin?!"

"I'm sorry, but who? What are you talking about who I am? Who the hell are you? Where is everyone? Why are you dressed like that?" She walked towards him quickly without realizing it. She looked up at him and he looked down on her. He didn't look real; his perfect features were almost ghost like, captured from an old painting. His eyes were bluer than the Caspian Sea. Big sad eyes.

She wanted to comfort him for some reason, protect him, like he was apart of her. Her hand reached out to his cheek. He looked down at her, "I'm so cold." He was strong and his expression never changed, only his eyes revealed what he was really afraid of. A tear fell down their cheeks in unison. A name. A name was dancing on the tip of her tongue. She could hear it being screamed miles away, as long as she focused and cut out the rest of the noise she could grab the name and whisper it like a secret. A name so old, it could tear the fabric of time itself.

"Arthur."

"I have to protect him, but how?! Where are you Arthur? Who is she! How can she help me find you?" Merlin paced back and forward in the cave, screaming in frustration at the mystery spot where Arthur lay. He knew it was a long shot but he needed to try, he had more hope flood in his veins now that Arthur was here in his heart. Hope was enough to bring the greatest kind of help. Hope brought magic.

Merlin ran outside, stared up at the skies and screamed in his ancient tongue, "Kilgharrah!" He shut his eyes tight and poured his soul and mind into the words screaming inside his heart. Please. Please. "Just one more miracle. Don't be dead. Please."

The winds roared a roar greater than thunder in a storm echoed in the skies. Merlin stepped back, laughing in relief. It worked, it really worked! He yelled in glee as wings sprouted from the clouds and the familiar scaled dragon flew in front of him, landing carefully with a new age upon his stature.

"Young Warlock," The Great Dragon said with familiarity, grinning at the Merlin, who couldn't stop smiling at the miracle in front of him. The Great Dragon bowed his head and Merlin did the same out of respect to an old friend. Now, time to find Arthur.


End file.
